


Master digger

by RavenTao



Series: Drrr drabbles [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Masaomi is walking disaster, Mikado is a miracle worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Masaomi can dig his way into any problem. Conveniently, Mikado can dig him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drrr drabble!
> 
> Word: dig
> 
> Character: Masaomi
> 
> Also written on my phone, please tell me if there are mistakes

   Masaomi was good at many things. Mainly digging himself into holes he couldn't get out of. He did it with girls, with gangs, with Izaya, with teachers, with promises. He talked a big game, but when push came to shove, that was usually all it was. Talk.

  Mikado could back him up though. Mikado was able to help him dig his way out of those holes. Mikado was the type to get things done. What? He procrastinated his homework too long? Mikado would help him. What, he’d just hit on a girl in front of her insanely jealous boyfriend? Mikado had his back, he could talk the boyfriend down. He would slap him in place of the girl and save him from getting his face rearranged. What, Izaya had goaded him into something stupid and crazy again? Mikado had him covered on that too. He never quite knew what Mikado did to get him off the hook with Izaya, and he didn’t particularly want to know, but he always felt bad about it.

  And the biggest hole he was digging himself into was his debt to his best friend, for all the trouble he had caused him. For all the times Mikado had saved his ass, he hadn’t done the same for him once.

  “Hey, Mikado, what do you want, you know, as thanks, for saving my bacon all the time?” he had asked once. Mikado had just looked at him and smiled, shaken his head and answered simply.

  “You don’t have to get me anything, we're more than even. You got me the best thing ever already. Excitement.” and that was when it crossed his mind that maybe his debt to Mikado was only second to whatever hole he had dug Mikado himself into. To whatever pit he’d accidently shoved his absolute best friend into.


End file.
